Safe and Sound
by Mystica faery
Summary: HBP:AU After the Battle of the MoM, Harry is once again left at Private Drive: at first it seems like nothing has changed. When new fractions appear, opposing both the Order and Voldemort, the lines between friend and enemy becomes less clear. Ally turn on ally and the world is upside down. Will Harry find his path through the labyrinth of chaos or fall? Full summary inside
1. Prologue: Ferewell

**Title: Safe and Sound**

**Parings: **Harry x Rabastan

**Warnings: **violence, mature themes, language, slash (main), hetero and femslash

**Summary:** post OofP AU. After Ron died at the Battle of the Ministry of Magic in 1996, Harry is once again left behind at Private Drive and at first it seems like nothing has changed. But when new fractions and organisations appear, opposing both the Order and Voldemort, the lines between friend and enemy becomes less clear. When allies turn on ally and the man that once was the enemy becomes a friend the world is truly upside down. Will Harry find his path through the labyrinth of chaos and manipulations or fall? In midst of it all a meeting by chance leads to a whole new perspective and perhaps something more.

_English is not my first language, sorry for any mistakes. If you find any please be considerate and PM me so I can improve the story. Thanks._

* * *

**Prologue: ****Farewell**

Harry Potter looked into the mirror, slowly going through the last days in his mind. The mere thought of those events were painful, yet he felt that he owed it to his first friend. The realisation that he had lost someone that important, especially under his watch was heartbreaking. During the battle at the Department of Mysteries something horrible beyond belief, his best friend had died at the end of a Death Eaters wand. In a few hours Ron Weasley would rest in the cold ground, no longer a part of this world, nothing but a memory.

Nothing could be done to change what had happened, the time turners were no more than golden dust and a vain dream. Harry thought that he ought to have done something! Sirius had not been in danger to begin with, so it had all been in vain. He looked away in shame hating that he was still safe and sound, well at least alive. The entire Weasley family had all rights to hate him under these circumstances, while Harry had advised his friends against following him he had not forbidden them. If he had then Ron would have been alive. Sirius was well and the Ministry had finally realised that Voldemort was back, but the world was truly darker than it had been. The war could no longer be denied.

The young man left the gloomy sanctuary he had built for himself inside of Hogwarts thick wall. The sunshine greeting him felt out of place, as did the flowers blooming on the ground. This should not have been as on a summers day, but on an autumn eve surrounded by orange and red.

"Harry"

She said his name, nothing more and yet it seemed like something broke inside of him. In the presence of his friends and the Weasley's he might had been able to show weakness once upon a time, but not now. Was he truly like Voldemort refusing to acknowledge his emotions? Killing all that wasn't fury or shame, both that would keep him alive through the war and avenge his friend.

"You are nothing like him." her voice was soft and seemed to carry no hint of reproach. Luna Lovegood had been a surprisingly good friend and ally, over exceeding all expectations he had when he first meet the young woman. The always present mist that clouded her silver grey eyes seemed to have lost some of its light. It was at times like this that he wondered if she truly was a true Seer.

"Thanks Luna" she replied by simply taking his hand and quietly sharing both her sadness and strength with him. The funeral was about to begin.

-.-.-.-

Standing in front of so many that depended on him was terrifying, Harry had never been a great orator and the sense of his failure was already overwhelming. A quick, but forced smile from Sirius in the audience told him that he wasn't alone in feeling responsible for Ronald's death. There was something in it that comforted him though, Harry wasn't completely, The twins had neither smiles or trick up their sleeves and Ginny looked like she hadn't slept in days and yet she looked health compared to her parents. The guilt in his heart drained all his energy, but this was something he had to do. Ron deserved it.

A deep breath. "I am honoured to be able to talk here today..." another deep breath. "Ron was my closest and first friend. He introduced me to the wizarding world with all its splendour and failures. In the years I have known him he has showed true courage and friendship beyond any necessity or expectation." A traitorous voice in Harry's head whispered what about the Tournament last year, when he abandoned you without a second thought, all based on petty jealousy. The memory still hurt and he attempted to shove it back into the darkest space in his mind.

"He followed me into danger with me more than once and given me so much. Knowing that it won't bring my friend back and in no way ease the pain we all feel, I have been asked to present the decision to award Ron Weasley with the International Wizarding Order of Merit, due to his heroic actions during the Battle of the Ministry. I wish to thank my friend for all he has done and ask you all to remember that he died a hero."

The expressions on Mr and Mrs Weasley's faces as he wrapped up his speech would haunt Harry in the years to come. The entire clan naturally wished that their son was ordinary but alive, rather than a dead hero.

Passing Ron's coffin he laid a single flower on it, whispering a few words so personal and full of grief that they shouldn't be repeated. Only a mourning soul would understand the pain in his heart at that moment, and it was all his fault. Sitting down at the row were the DA members, sans the Weasley's, were seated the remains of the funeral passed in a blur. He remembered that he had embraced Ron's family, but spent most of his time with Sirius, Hermione and Luna. Both Hermione and Harry felt responsible for what happened to some degree, deep in his heart he feared that without Ron the remains of the Golden Trio would drift apart.

Towards the end Ginny had joined them seemingly unable to be with her family. The future promised little laughter, happiness and hope.

Dumbledore had few words to share and hence Harry was sent back to Private Drive four once more that summer.

-.-.-.-

Alone once again. Is it truly possible to be so alone when surrounded with others? The Dursely's was is possible worse than ever and he found little comfort in the events around him. Harry's trunk had been confiscated when he first arrived, but thanks to a brilliant spell given to him by Hermione his wands and some books where still in his possession. With the war and after the fiasco with his trial last year Harry doubted that the Ministry would dare to interfere with his actions to much. In any case he decided to lay low.

The summer wasn't as warm as last year, but he had decided to retreat to secluded spot in the shadows not to far from the house. He had his wand with him at all times, one never knew if some of the Death Eaters or Dudley would show up. After the Dementor's unexpected attack last year Harry would not be overwhelmed.

There was a mild breeze and the soft beauty of his surroundings felt so out of place. After the return and rise of Voldemort the world had felt black, like all the colour in Harry's world had disappeared. Here he was in the middle of a war, laying in a park, avoiding his cousin and writing letters to his friends like nothing had ever happened.

The moment he had sat foot at Private Drive Hedwig had been locked inside her cage, but being friends with a certain house elf called Dobby had its perks. Harry had been able to correspond with Sirius and some DA members, while Dobby's collection of socks had grown considerably. He read his letter to once more.

_Dear Luna_

_How is the summer holiday treating you so far? I hope your travels are safe and enlightening. _

_My relatives are the same as always, hating magic and the mere hint of it. I am lucky I have Dobby to help me and Hedwig to keep me company, The isolation gives one time to think things though. My mind has set the battle on repeat, I see al the different choices I could have made and many possible outcomes. After your mother passed away, did you feel this empty? I truly don't mean to force you to relive those memories, it is just that while I always longed for my parents, I couldn't mourn them- just the idea of them. Ron is something else entirely... _

_Other than that I have read what books I have access to, made my summer homework like a dutiful student, partly since it keeps me distracted. Hermione would be proud of what I have managed to achieve so far. I have not yet started on the book on magical theory, but it does sound interesting. I have an idea, since you (and Ginny?) are reading the same book could we not discuss it chapter after chapter and give our opinions? I sound like Hermione now, am I slowly losing my mind? Anyway what do you think? _

_I have not more to say yet, except that I am still trying to persuade Sirius to coerce Dumbledore to let me stay at Grimauld Place 12. My only comfort is that I know that Sirius agrees with me, but I really miss him._

_Your friend,_

_Harry. _

_P.S Send my greetings to your father._

Who could have known that Luna and he would become so close friends, under the year he had heard that he did not only belong to Dumbledore's Golden Trio, but the Loony Duo. At times the students at Hogwarts had extended the duo to a trio, including Ginny for a reason he could not really understand. The small voice inside inside his head pointed out that he spent more time staying in touch with the two girls, rather than Hermione. Why had she not answered his letter? Did she blame him as well, it had seemed like there was a blossoming romance between his two friends. The sense of loss and guilt had a firm grip around his heart.

Harry turned around so that he was resting on the grounds, while watching the sky with its endless secrets. Who knew how many riddles it held the secret answers to? Only very few where allowed to see the tiniest of glimpses after all.

-.-.-.-

Two more days had passed in silence.

Outside it was raining, like the skies had finally realised what horrors had taken place and decided to weep over the lost souls. More than one had died in the last few months after all, even people that wasn't on his side. Did the families of the Death Eaters mourn their dead or where they truly as insensitive as he had always believed. A dangerous thought. One that should not be spoken out loud. Nothing could shake his determination to win this war and while he did not wish to take lives, causalities in wars was impossible to avoid.

It is up there with constant vigilance, one of the many advice's preached by Moody. He was one man that certainly could take a life, something which Harry could not. With Voldemort as the exception, there was no way to avoid that.

A letter from Sirius had arrived with Dobby earlier that morning, now was as good a time as any to read it.

_Harry!_

_We must find a Marauders name for you, just Harry won't do. That means that Moony and I could see a new generation raise, with everything that comes with it. I wonder which animal you would turn into?_

_Anyway- I hope your are as okay as you can be. Dumbledore still doesn't want you to stay with me, apparently it is safer with the Muggles, can't figure out why!? I am an excellent role model after all. Don't roll your eyes Harry James Potter! I must admit that it is hard to see you lose a friend like I lost James, knowing that nothing I can do will lessen the pain or fill the void left after him. But Harry, trust me when I say as time passes the freshness of the pain will ebb away and leave bitter sweet memories, that one is happy to have despite the pain. I have faith in you. _

_Don't blame yourself for what happened, it will lead nowhere good. You know that I understand what you are going through, how many nights did I not spend in Azkaban wishing that I had acted differently and hence saved my friends. Such thoughts lead nowhere good and will prevent you from living. _

_While I approve of you stetting foot outside of your room, I must warn you not only Death Eathers are out there, but new organisations has emerged amidst the chaos. These organisations covers the entire political spectrum, while we believe that some will ally with Voldemort, some might stand with us against him. The one that we are hoping on the most is the newly formed League of Muggleborn Rights, Hermione and Ted Tonks have been great help in the negotiations but things are far from settled. One of their head quarters are apparently not far from Private Drive, don't seek the out. They are aggressive, don't be fooled so__** be on your guard.**_

_See you soon cub,_

_Padfoot. _

The presence of new sides in the war certainly made things more complicated. The lines between us and them are already blurring and the war has barley started! Harry read the letter again and felt that despite Sirius warning he had to act. No more fooling around watching clouds flying by, perhaps he could aid the Order instead. At nightfall he would leave the house and hopefully there would be no battle and a Death Eater free evening.

-.-.-.-

Far away, later that day Luna Lovegood's soul came back to the physical plane and she whispered to her father that everything was about to change.

Nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

A:N Hope you liked it :) Please review, it will lead to more frequent updates. The side parings will appear in time, hence I have a plane for them, but a times a story writes itself and due to this I won't tell.


	2. Chapter 1: A plan not thought through

A:N Hello everyone, thanks so much for the support and all follows/favorites. I want to thank my reviewers even more, you are awesome and made my day. As I promised, reviews lead to updates and since I have spent time writing this instead of studying math I am already finished with this.

Enjoy.

Chapter 1: A plan not thought through

As the sun started to set Harry left Private Drive 4: with the threat of having a supposed serial killer as godfather some things had improved. Things as no bars on the windows and less locks on the door.

Later, when Harry looked back on the events of that night he could admit to himself that leaving without any information on the League wasn't his smartest move. The decision was on based on pure Griffindor bravery and the burning desire to set things right. A powerful but dangerous thought indeed.

It was only after he had left when he realised that he had no idea where to go. Sirius description of the location had been very vague, perhaps for this very reason. The mere notion of returning to the house and stay inside and hide was quickly cast aside. In the worst case scenario he could simply patrol the area so no innocents would fall victim for stray death eaters. His and Voldemort's link had been kept under strict controlled since the battle and hence Harry had no inside knowledge of the enemies movements, true or not.

The first hour Harry just wandered aimlessly, meeting nothing but an occasional cat or nocturnal animal. The area seemed completely normal, all houses similar and calm. Nothing new or interesting that would aid him or the Order in the struggle against Voldemort. The next hour passed in a similar fashion, but he kept his hand on his wand at all times. Constant vigilance, remember constant vigilance, the words were etched into his mind. After learning the lesson in one of the hardest ways, the loss of a friend, Harry had no intention of slipping again.

Another hour, more gardens with disturbingly evenly cut grass and more houses which he could only separate from another by their number. One among many things that Harry appreciated in the wizarding world was the difference in architecture, few things he had seen looked like a matching set. The contrast to Private Drive was stark and it felt liberating.

Lost in thought Harry wandered down alleys he had never considered to walk before, hardly noticing that the atmosphere around him changed. It was only when he realised he should call it a day, or night, that he noticed the change. Somewhat ashamed for his lack of vigilance he straightened up and turned around to find his way back.

Nothing happened that night.

Or the next.

On the third night of his luck turned. The Griffindor bravery still intact Harry found uncharted areas to search through, somehow it just felt right to walk down that street and that alley. He did not know how much time that passed after him leaving the house and the first sign of other wizards in the area. Rather than finding them in a heroic manner, it was all due to sheer dumb luck as professor McGonagall would have said. At first Harry almost walked by the witch and the wizard that was supposed to patrol the area. Of all things in the world it was the witch's comment on Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans that drew his attention. A rather stupid choice of conversation when blending in with Muggle's, but Harry had to agree with her, some of the flavours where rather disgusting.

Only then he realised that he still had no plan, except for making an alliance that is. Then the two was joined by two others, probably with the same mission or rank. The Leauge supporters did look rather aggressive, so Harry decided lo lay low for a bit. Studying their actions seemed safe and wise at the moment. Harry had no idea that he wasn't the only one shadowing the members, one with a very different intent than an allience in mind.

While the wizards where low down in the hierarchy, perhaps not more than newly initiated, their conversation proved to be rather enlightening. After the conversation had left beans that is.

"When was he supposed to arrive again?" the witch among them said.

"Who?" asked one of the newly arrived.

"The boss third in command or something. He is apparently coming with new orders" said the second wizard.

"In perhaps ten minutes, we aren't standing her for nothing. The email was clear" the forth said.

"Oh. Good, its getting cold."

"Have you have heard anything concerning the negotiations with the Order?" one of the wizards said. Harry listened in even closer, barley daring to breath: maybe this could help him!

"Yes! According to their Granger girl it is likely tha..." the witch started.

"Don't continue that sentence! We are outside for heavens sake, who knows that might be listening." Pity, Harry really wanted that information and he couldn't just go down and ask. Perhaps he could wait till their leader figure arrived. Yes that sounded like a sound strategy! Or?

"I am sorry, you are right"

"According to the call all is going as planned though." Call? They used muggle equipment? That explained the lack of heavy magical wards, which was known to disturb the radio waves it depended on or something like that. Perhaps that email thing was some other form of muggle communication? Harry wasn't completely sure, he didn't take muggle studies after all.

The group waited in silence after that and Harry sorted through his newly found information. It seemed that Hermione had been in contact with the group and that in itself was a small victory, but why didn't they mention Ted Tonks as well? Harry had thought that he was just as involved in negotiating an alliance. The two were probably chosen due to their muggleborn status, in a way this League was barley better than the Death Eaters and that was saying something.

Harry tried to tell himself that Dumbledore wouldn't attempt to ally with anyone that had similar ideas, even if reversed. After all he knew next to nothing of this organisation and even less of the other new fractions. He made a mental note to ask some of his DA friends about this when he got home and find new colourful socks for Dobby, the elf had been very helpful. Perhaps green, or red?

Finding out who their third in command was always useful and he might be a good candidate to talk with. One did not want to talk with the leader without anyone behind him and any knowledge in advance, Harry was far from an expert on the topic but he knew that much at the very least. The knowledge that the group used phones and possibly other devices that was hard to track with useful and the Death Eaters would have a lot of trouble with all muggle science. So would the Order the traitorous voice in his head whispered.

The muggle area was completely silent for another minute or two. The only notable difference was in the atmosphere, the four seemed more tense than before, like they were nervous.

Then he came. The leader seemed completely ordinary from this distance and yet the wizards and witches lowered their heads in silent, fearful respect. Harry, the eternal Griffindor was not impressed and acted on instinct only. Their postures reminded him to much of the children Dudley had bullied and that included a younger version himself.

Hence Harry did the only logical thing – left his hideout and walked straight up to them. This to the pure shock of the other individual spying on them, someone with far more experience. Hero logic is something of an other world after all, especially when the 'saving people thing' kicked in.

"Hi" that was a good start, yes?

"Who are you?" and like that he had five wand-ends directed at him, perhaps not the smartest strategy after all.

Harry was at the ready with his own wand, but decided to at least try to save the situation."I am a delegate from the Order of the Phoenix"

At that two wands was slowly lowered- which evened the odds slightly, still three on one wasn't an optimal situation. "Is that so? The why weren't we informed that you were coming?"

"You weren't?" He was bluffing now, hopefully they would let it pass. "I am simply here to make sure there have been no problems." he didn't move his wand from the leader.

"The why have we not seen you before?" Good point, perhaps this ought to be more thought thorough. The looks the man gave his inferiors were truly disturbing, it was like they were replaceable. It must be Harry imagination but the feeling was hard to shake of.

"Well, your political stand point isn't entierly compatible with all our views and as I am not a muggleborn, I um, haven't participated yet. I was sent here to" The look on the commanders face and the lack of an appropriate lie silenced him.

The leader was clearly not impressed, the movement of his arm gave Harry half a second to react before he attacked.

"_Confringo._" thankfully the blasting curse didn't collide with Harry, but he could certainly feel the heat from the burning grass beside him. Now he had the complete attention of all League members, but after Voldemort he could survive this. If some were less experienced than the average fighter.

"_Expelliarmus_" Harry countered, successfully disarming and than stunning one of the rookies. One down, four two go. Despite the loss of a participant in the battle, all seemed to get more intense. Multiple curses were simultaneously directed at him and the seemed to get increasingly hostile.

"_Diffindo_!" was the only spell that hit him, while a light spell in theory the intent and use could make anything dangerous and the cutting charm was far from pleasant. The theoretical origin of a spell was hardly a suitable thought at the time, but the idea to branch out his magical knowledge seemed like an excellent idea.

"_Expolso_" Harry used the expulso curse twice before it collided with one of his opponents, the witch it would seem, before the pressure of the explosion made her fly backwards- landing with a suspicious sounding crack. Was she? Was she, dead? All stopped for a few seconds, and all could see that the witch had indeed fallen to her death. The adrenaline pumping in Harry's bloodstream preoccupied his mind from dwelling on the deed, instead he used the shock to fire a new curse.

"No!" On of the remaining wizards screamed as his friend, perhaps even sibling lost her life.

Curses in all colours flew around the garden of the house. There must have been some muggle repelling wards, since no one had called the police, despite the noise from the duel. In itself wasn't that surprising, but the lack of backup troops consisting of other League member was rather odd. Where they truly that self confident?

In the battle at the department of mysteries there had been so many thing that he and his friends was able to use to their advantage, but here there was only trees, bushes and some scourged grass, nothing really interesting. The leader barked some orders Harry didn't catch but he took the chance to take cover behind the nearest tree while sending an _incendio _one the house. Surprisingly he managed to land a good hit and there was no wards to repel the magical fire and an attempt was taken put the flames down. Turning you back on your enemy was never recommended in any fight, muggle or magical.

Not intending to let this opportunity pass Harry aimed his wand at the wizard tending the flames, but an unknown curse came flying towards him and he had to shield himself with a non verbal _protego _and deflected the spell. What ever it was seemed rather nasty, leaving the tree burning.

Harry dashed from it almost setting his clothes on fire in the process. All participants was in the game again, the house had seen better days but it was not severely damaged. Good for them that it wasn't a wooden house.

The tide had turned against him or so it appeared. He couldn't believe he lost such a great chance.

The corpse of the woman he had killed made him feel sick, what had he done! Harry Potter was certainly no killer. The one in command seemed to ignore the fact that one of his own had fallen, such behaviour reminded him of Voldemort and the way he treated his followers. Despite the fact that the witch attacked him, he was furious and not only at himself, but at the man. If Harry was going down, so was he!

The battle continued with an increased speed and vigour, even Harry used more aggressive spells than before. It was then when Harry sent a strong _reducto_ spell fuelled by emotion, inspired by the Ginny had obliterated the mock Death Eater in DA practice last term, it happened. Harry only saw it in the corner of his eye a flash of green light, coming from behind. The spelled flew past him and hit its target in the chest. The effect was immediate, the victim slumped gracelessly to the ground.

Harry knew that spell all to well, all to well. He knew none on his side willing to use that curse though, so why had whoever it was aided him?

The two remaining opponents looked around in fear, searching for the attacker with their wands at the ready. At first no one seemed to step forward so the curses started to fly again, both aimed at Harry but lacking of the confidence from earlier. Harry became lost in avoiding, casting and shielding so he missed when the mysterious individual first entered the fight form good. This was quickly changed and the five on one battle turned into a two on two, in lack of more appropriate words, duel.

No words were spared, but the lack of hood and mask told Harry that the man, for a man it was, mustn't be a Death Eater. Not that it would have mattered in that moment. The fighting style also seemed different from the stereotypical Death Eater, he saw the faces of the insane Bellatrix Lestrange and the pompous Lucius Malfoy with his mind's eye for a moment. A cold shiver traveled down Harry's spine, they reminded him to much of his last battle.

"_Diffindo_" Harry smiled in spite of himself when the leader was hit by his spell, it had no fatal consequences but left a rather mean looking cut across the receiver's right shoulder and arm. The man in charge screamed out in pain and Apparated out, leaving his last follower behind, once again supporting Harry's theory concerning the man's character. Said left behind fell at a curse that looked suspiciously similar to the one Dolochov had used. Harry's eyes followed the spell ans it seemed like the last man standing was less lucky than Hermionie, who survived, was and the betrayed look on his face froze.

Harry's brain took a few seconds to fully understand that he was in fact still alive. He was still alive, but the bodies laying scattered clearly wasn't and that included the man that he had disarmed early on. He must have been slain by the stranger who had not only interfered but saved him. It bothered him that the one that deserved to die was the only one to survive, but the awful feeling following the horrible act he committed by taking the woman's life, if only in self defense. All the bodies reminded him of Ron, with his face cold and dead eyes staring into the void.

"That seems to be all, if we are fast we might take the house" The stranger interrupted Harry's thoughts and dragged him out of the painful memory.

"Yes." Harry nodded, but remained where he was. "We?"

"I am not going inside an enemy building alone. It isn't a sound strategy. So for now, we are allies." There definitely was a hint of sarcasm in his voice, especially in the part concerning storming the enemy house (a stronghold would have more guards and security) without aid. The dark thankfully covered Harry's slight blush, that had been a rather stupid move.

"I guess so" was the answer he got and they both entered the house. Harry did this without knowing the identity or political standpoint of his new ally. That the was on the darker side of the spectrum was no doubt though, the _Avada Kadavra_ spell was not commonly used after all.

But blasted the door they did: not trusting the other at all, but the enemy of your enemy is your friend: or so they say.

So they say.

**A:N** I realise that Harry acts rather rash and makes some less than smart decisions in this chapter. At the moment he still is isolated, but he will be joined by his friends later one. The plot hasn't even started and more organisations will appear.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 2: Into enemy territory

AN: Hello, long time no see. Sorry for a super late update, but all my troubles in real life is connected to a large surgery on one of my dearest family members (its passed now and all is good) and my exams. I am almost finished with them now, so I had time to finish this chapter. Truly looking forward to graduation now and summer. Summer equals more time to write on this fic after all. Blah, blah read, enjoy and review.

-.-.-

**Into enemy territory**

Despite of all his courage and strength, Harry had to admit that he was somewhat scared. A few moments earlier he was certain that his life was over and now he followed an unknown man into uncharted enemy territory. This was not his most brilliant day and many of his friends would have disapproved. I some ways he even did it himself.

While studying his newfound, but temporary, ally Harry came to the conclusion that he couldn't understand the man. Judging by his aristocratic features he belonged one of the old wizarding families, what Harry had seen of the man's magic also supported this – the dark arts wasn't frowned upon in some of the '28 sacred families'. He also moved with the grace of a predator, not in the cold and refined way Lucius Malfoy did, but more feline. Fast, precise and above all deadly. To say that Harry was on his guard was an understatement, the man's alliance and motives were still unknown after all. There was something more, a haunted look in his grey eyes- a look that felt familiar, but he was certain he had never laid eyes on the man before. Despite it all Harry decided that he was rather handsome.

The first room they entered was completely empty; sans some muggle equipment neither recognised nor paid any attention to. This entire house felt strange. Why was there so little security? Were they truly that vain or had everyone escaped? The hallway led into four different rooms, excluding the upper floor and they seemed to be without wards – probably to support the muggle mechanisms and objects. The first two rooms seemed to be guest rooms of some sort and held no vital information. A third door revealed a well-used kitchen. As they continued to look the two wizards became increasingly paranoid, something was wrong.

The forth room on the first floor was something different. A large assembly hall welcomed them, as did the first sign of magic. No room in a house that small could host a room of this size, the extension magic was nothing unheard of, but impressive nonetheless- an opinion that Harry didn't voice out loud, still suspicious of his companion. What seemed more astounding was that there was more muggle technology present that clearly had to work despite the magical disturbance.

Uncertain on how to treat the inventions the two wizards cleared the area for any paperwork worth of notice. This time around both had luck on their side and found two piles of left over papers, none seemed to be of utmost importance but one never knew so the newly gained information was stashed in Harry's extended pockets.

Not including the first few rooms this was going to smooth, outside there had at least been resistance. The remaining members of the League was upstairs, they had to be. Realising that he had overlooked one of the few aces he had up his sleeve Harry debated whatever to reveal it already or not. Deciding that it was the safest course of action he stopped his temporary companion by attempting to but his hand on the man's shoulder. The response was the end of a wand in his face; Harry took a quiet step back and gesticulated towards his pockets. Slowly searching for his cloak of invisibility, the process was rather uncomfortable and unsettling since he could feel objects such as papers, a book and at last the cloak where his leg ought to be. Very strange experience indeed but undeniably practical.

His reasons for not revealing it earlier was not mentioned, especially when a noise was heard from up the stair. Hiding under the cloak was hardly comfortable, despite still being rather short for his age Harry had grown since he first got it and his ally was just above average height. Slowly creeping upstairs together they were faced with their first enemy inside, who feel without noticing her opponents.

On the second floor there was a large door that immediately caught their attention, which seemed to be protected especially well with more technology. The heavy reliance on muggles might seem as a disadvantage at first glance, but then how many wizards knew how to handle modern muggle made equipment rendering all magic and skill worthless.

Harry led the man away from the room wanting to keep any interference at a minimum, especially from the likes of the muggle police.

-.-.-.-

When only the room behind the large door remained his companion had apparently gotten his fair share of objects outside of his area of knowledge since he cast a curse that disintegrated the door. The action was followed by a loud noise, clearly an alarm. The sound was quickly remedied but the muggle police was probably on their way and no one had disposed properly of the bodies outside. With any luck the League had any muggle repelling charms.

Harry quickly stashed his cloak so it wouldn't be damaged by the battle, as one of the few objects of emotional significance he had inherited from his parents he didn't want it destroyed.

The fighting was on again and the five wizards protected the room fought hard. The first two fell rather quick due to their attempting to protect even more muggle stuff, but the remaining three hold their ground. They did however not call for any form of backup. With the protective wards, that were interestingly enough muggle repellent, surrounding the walls some spells that missed their target rebounded.

Fighting as a team with someone, despite not knowing them, was oddly comforting and entertaining. There was no need to try attempt to worry or protect the other, not this time. With the adrenaline once more rushing through his veins Harry's morals became distant and he paid little attention to how _dark _some of the curses his ally used were.

"_Avis_" the spell Harry cast distracted his opponents by conjuring up small birds, very aggressive birds that dove for the opponents eyes in a similar fashion to Fawkes in the Chamber of Secrets.

"_Deletrius_" The spell was aimed at the man supporting him, but Harry quickly cast a shield that protected them both. The man gave Harry something that could be interpreted as a smile, before casting series of non-verbal curses and spells at their opponents. One of them, a woman had a bleeding eye socket; she was the one at the receiving end of the man's wand.

The fight was terrifying, but Harry had one comfort, there was no friends here that could get hurt because of him, he could now foccus on the action with out the distraction of guarding his fellow comrades in Dumbledore's Army. Needless to say Harry wasn't going to admit it to them, but it was a relief. Perhaps they would understand after what happened to poor Ron?

There was that familiar stab in his heart.

When a nasty looking cutting charm almost scraped him, he was forced back into the action. Harry made quick work of his opponent with a stunner, who had lost all sense of reason when the witch and the other wizard fell to some, in lack of better words truly disturbing spells.

Without the original caster to strengthen the temporary wards, all protection was stripped from the walls where, with any luck, important information was hidden. The man raised his wand at the fallen, but still living wizard with the intent of killing him. "_Avada k_"

Before the killing curse could be completed and fulfill its purpose, Harry interrupted him by grabbing his arm. "What are you doing?"

"We can't leave the enemy alive, he will know we were here. Step aside."

"Then you can figure out how to access the Intel on the computer over there, and that fast before the police arrives." Harry argued.

"The what? Well, you do have a point." He faced the muggleborn once more. "_Imperio_"

With the spelled man's help the two managed to access some truly interesting information. As brilliant the decision to use muggle equipment was to prevent other wizards, especially purebloods, from reading their secrets, it wasn't bulletproof. As much as Harry wanted to deny it, the unforgivable was quite handy in times as this and having an ally that had no qualms about using it was practical. The trail of thought was interrupted, a dangerous path to follow through. Why couldn't dark magic or even darker neutral spells remain pure evil in his head as it had before?

When the sounds of the muggle police started to grow closer Harry was in for a cold shower; when some truly unwanted information appeared. It was a digital letter, or was it called e-mail in the muggle world; Vernon or Dudley might have mentioned it once. Either way the correspondence was between the League and a certain Hermione Granger, at first it wasn't suspect as she was working to work out an alliance, but something was off.

Dear Miss Granger,

First we want to thank you for the information you have shared with us, our alliance will truly be beneficial for all parties. With your help we can now calculate Dumbledore's next move and the profile of Potter saved us quite some time.

Your mission at the moment is to distract the Order of the Phoenix with the promise of cooperation and keep a close eye on all key members, including Potter.

Concerning your demands, it all seems reasonable, with one exception which we will brief you of in person. The proposition concerning the house elves was excellent on the other hand; that Dumbledore has not yet used the strategy is surprising. The elves are almost completely loyal to our cause and we will set them free, even those who don't understand what's best for them - yet.

An email will inform you of the location of the next meeting.

Yours sincerely,

A.L Christinsen.

When had Hermione written this and why? Had she truly betrayed them or was she simply playing the League and this Christinsen? Who was that anyway, their leader or just someone responsible for recruiting new members? The questions was truly haunting, what if his last living best friend had changed her allegiances and joined an unexpected enemy. Was Ted Tonks a traitor too, the letter e-mail thing didn't mention him.

The rest happened fast; a green light killed the muggleborn wizard followed by several _reducto_ spells that smashed the various equipment to smithereens, this to hide all evidence of them actually gaining any knowledge of importance. Someone was running up the stairs, the police? Time was clearly up.

Later in life Harry would remember his first Apparition as a truly horrible experience and one that caught him slightly of guard as well – who in their right mind would ever do that to themselves?

-.-.-.-.-

Having no idea of their current location Harry released and turned to the man once the nauseous feeling had somewhat diminished. "Is it always like that, apparition? Where are we?"

"No, it gets better. Outside London"

"Okay, I guess I'll take the Knight Buss home. This really didn't go as planned" Harry realised, the point of the evening had been to secure an alliance, instead they had tried to kill him and had almost, embarrassingly enough, succeeded. Ron and Hermione would have his head for this, Harry thought with a smile; until he realised that Ron was not alive anymore and Hermione could not be trusted. It hurt.

"I noticed"

"Thank you, you did save my life. What were you doing there alone anyway? You clearly weren't trying to establish an alliance."

An expression of pure disgust at the mere notion of an alliance with the League of Muggleborn rights momentarily deformed his companions face. "I prefer my own company. You coming along was unexpected, but why miss an opportunity to spread chaos among enemy ranks?"

"One of the letters we got to read mentioned another base in Northumberland. Are you moving against that target as well? If so I wish to tag along."

"You trust me already?" The man seemed rather amused at the notion; the haunted look in his eyes appeared even more devastating when he smiled. Why was it so familiar and who wore that look on his face when he thought no one looked, it was frustrating not knowing.

"No, but two is better than one. I don't want my friends getting hurt" Harry replied with an uncharacteristic coldness in his voice, he hated it when people seemed to laugh at his expense; it reminded him to much of the Dursley's.

"I can't see why not. If you die isn't the end of the world and I don't need the bothersome company of my associates. Assuming that you won't give my you location, how do we communicate?"

"With these" Harry pulled out two blank parchments from his pockets, that extension charm had come in handy many times that evening. "Just wait as I spelled them, then they will transfer messages." Preforming the charms that Sirius had shown him, Luna and Ginny, Harry enchanted the parchments, while making sure that no one but the two them could read its contents. His temporary ally had a very Slytherin air that made Harry slightly worried. Harry explained the general idea of how to communicate with the help of Sirius invention and prepared himself for calling the suicide bus that was called transport in the wizarding world before he realised something.

"What's your name? It feels stupid to refer to you as temporary ally or something similar."

"I don't trust you with my name, to important."

"Well, seeing as we have destroyed a base of a common enemy together and as the enemy of my enemy is my friend, share your first name if your last name is such a secret. Humour me. I am Harry." There was a perk that Harry didn't say out loud with this possibility, the man didn't need to know that he was Harry Potter and he could therefore be free from his role a few hours.

"You really are insistent. Rabastan" Definitely a pureblood name, one could wonder if he belonged to any of the new organisations, there was bound to be more that just the death eaters for pure bloods to join. Right?

Little did Harry know that he was shaking hands with someone he ought to consider an enemy and a dangerous one at that. Neville Longbottom was completely unaware that one of his friends was taking the first step towards an alliance with one of those who destroyed his parents, he was lucky not to be aware – yet.

-.-.-.

A:N And there is the new, very late update. Thanks for all support.


	4. Chapter 3: Seed of Doubt

**AN:** Hello and Happy Midsummer! I hope you all are having a good time. Here it's raining and only 10 degrees Celsius warm, often referred to as _Swedish Summer._ Anyway I have been really busy with graduation, preparing for moving out this Autumn and getting myself declared healthy once more. Now I am back with a new chapter and hope to update soon again.

I hope you like it, even if it's slightly "fillery"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 3: Seed of Doubt**

Harry had despite everything felt rather content with the results of the night, things not going to plan notwithstanding. But on the other hand, when did any plan ever work for him, somehow everything always went to hell. Either way, in many ways this could be considered as a success.

That was immediately after the events had taken place, as time passed guilt started to creep up around his heart. Now it was about as subtle as a Hippogriff when it stared him in his face, one fact especially made Harry feel bad. He had killed. While he had earlier felt responsible for deaths around him he had never committed the act before. After all, was it he who had raised his wands against his parents or Ron?

This time he had done it and had not attempted to stop Rabastan, the name of the man still felt unusual and certainly disconnected to him, Harry had even felt relief when his opponents fell at the hand of his new ally. What kind of self-respecting Light wizard did that? That flash of light with the colour of his eyes that had killed his best mate flashed in front of his inner eyes and there was nothing Harry could do to keep the tormenting thoughts away.

Hermione, could she really have betrayed them? Harry couldn't believe it! When their friendship appeared to diminish, could all that trust, all those memories that made up their relation crumble into nothing in a matter of seconds?

Two days had passed since then.

The first day Harry started reading in the book on magical theory; that he and his friends managed to find. At first glance it said nothing new, but not far into the book strange things started to appear. The origin of magic in the British Islands dated from the time beyond written sources and as the art of writing had been shunned by many of the druids of old much was lost in the mists of history. True knowledge at time had been passed on as an oral tradition and what little knowledge they had was passed on Roman interpretations. What was becoming clearer as Harry read on was that the definition of good and evil magic had come with the Roman invasions and the latinisation of the ancient spells.

Wait, what was he reading?

Dark magic had to be evil and light good, right? That was what he had been taught at Hogwarts after all and this was a major thing to be wrongfully taught to generations of sorcerers.

The second change came centuries later; during the reign of the legendary king of Britain, Arthur Pendragon, when his mentor and sister declared themselves to be the first Lord and Lady of magic. Merlin became the first Light Lord and Morgaine became the initial Dark Lady, both influenced the practice of the magical arts forever. With a front figure to rally behind the conflict between the new fractions almost became a full scale war.

The third and last major magical conflict was the invasion from the North; the invaders brought their own practices that slowly started to integrate with the local tradition. Much of the magic brought with the Northerners was quickly classified as Dark, yet not necessarily evil as it had evolved in a different climate under different gods. Now almost all magic that was practiced by Morgaine, her successors and the old spells from the north was considered evil.

Harry shock his head, this was most unexpected. What his friends and he was expecting was perhaps a manual on how to create spells, not the history of Magic itself. On the other hand, this was the first time he came across any information that even mentioned many of the things described, how could he trust anything.

The best solution was perhaps to sleep on it. Perhaps he should write to Luna and Ginny to inquire after their opinion on the read.

-.-.-.-.-

When Harry woke the next morning he decided to write not only to the girls about the book, but also a quick note to Hermione in an attempt to solve the mysteries that was her involvement with the League.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am aware that we have barley spoken since the Department of Mysteries. Remember that I am always here if you want to talk, despite me not taking the chance when you offered it to me last year. Ron was my best friend and not a day passes when I don't miss him. How are you handling things?_

_On a merrier note, I have heard from Sirius that you have gotten a mission as you had hoped. If I understood it right, you are working at securing alliances for the Order. I must admit that I am jealous that you are allowed to contribute to our cause while all I can do is sitting around. It's hardly fair! What are you doing and have there been any success yet? _

_Your friend, _

_Harry_

When Hedwig flew off with the letter Harry placed the enchanted parchments in front of him, smiling slightly at the one he shared with Rabastan; the man was hard to pin down. Either way, they had decided to lay low for a few more days. One part of Harry couldn't wait the experience that night had been strangely liberating.

He took up the parchment and began to write.

_H: Ginny, Luna; have you had time to read in the book we got. I have only reached chapter five, but find the contents very interesting._

_L: I read the first chapters a few days ago, but haven't had time to write earlier; fun to hear from you again Harry. _

_G: You guys are really slow! I have already finished the book! There is only so much time one can do nothing and mourn. _

_H: Ginny how are you, considering what has happened. We have worried._

_G: Better, mum is driving me crazy though. _

_L: You can stay with dad and me when we return to Britain if you want a slight change of scenery. _

_G: Thank you; let's talk about the book instead. _

_L: Naturally. _

_H: What did you make of the first chapters, especially number five?_

_G: Am I supposed to remember what in what chapter? _

_H: Yes?_

_L: It's the part when the magical history of the British Isles is first mentioned. _

_G: Oh, that part! I struggle to see a world without a clear division within the magical branches._

_L: In the Defence against the Dark Arts classes it almost seemed as much knowledge was intended to be evil since the start, I have always found this very odd. My father taught me that both Dark and Light magic is needed to keep the balance to prevent a magical backlash. It makes sense that the world was more stable before the polarisation. _

_H: What? _

_G: You mean that the magic itself could once have been neutral?_

_L: Of course. Many witches and wizards have neutral cores even today, most in fact. _

_H: So you mean that we perform better when the magic we use resonates with our 'core'?_

_G: That would make sense, but Luna how come you seem to get a hang on many spells we do, despite if they are neutral or not? Is either that or you do not perform them at all._

_L: I can't do all kinds of magic taught at Hogwarts due to my abilities. Some spells, charms and especially borderline dark curses blur my sight. _

_H: What is a core anyway?_

_G: Did no one teach you these things?_

_H: When did we learn this at Hogwarts? Right, never. How do you know any of this? _

_L: Our parents taught us. Well, my mother did before she died and father is always seeking new knowledge. That's what the Quibbler is for after all: opening eyes to new sides of magic. _

_H: That and clear my name. But no one ever taught me any of this. _

_G: Dumbledore didn't? Or Sirius or Remus, someone must have?_

_H: No._

_L: Could you imagine Sirius ever doing something like sitting down with Harry and teach him magical theory? A more likely scenario would be if the lesson in question included how to best prank Slytherins. _

_H: I can actually imagine it. What are these core things anyway? _

_G: A core is the base of your magical ability, what allows you to cast spells and it determines how strong you are magically?_

_H: Can't you train your, ehrm, magical stamina?_

_L: Yes, but some are just born naturally strong, as Dumbledore, but even he has had to work to reach the level of magical ability and knowledge he now has. What Ginny didn't mention was that the core is affected since birth by the Light, Dark or it remains natural. Casting these spells that are of that specific branch often comes easier, is often more powerful and less exhausting. _

_H: How do you know which kind of core you have? I have never considered it?_

_G: Cast spells?_

The conversation ended there, without the actual contents of the book was truly discussed, but there were more times to do so. The two girls had other things that called for theirs attention, as responsibilities or enjoyment. Waiting around like this was maddening, he couldn't for his life understand how Sirius managed. Wouldn't it be wiser to at least let them fade away together? Apparently not, it was all very frustrating.

Outside of Privet Drive the world seemed to fall apart and some of the families that had not taken a side in the war earlier, for it were close to becoming a war if it already wasn't one already, had created a forth front. According to a new letter he had got from Sirius the previous day they were led by Lord Greengrass, father of Astoria and Daphne. What the new front wished to achieve Harry did not know, but from what Sirius said the group consisted of pureblood families and some richer half-bloods only that thought Voldemort's rule would prove inadequate for the future of the wizarding world. On the other hand they weren't as liberal as the Order of the Phoenix, if one could call the Order that, since they weren't speaking for the freedom and integration of all. Still they appeared saner than the League; Harry thought with a shiver as the remembered the events of that night. They appeared to be the Muggleborn equivalent to Death Eaters, a scary thought indeed. The wizarding world certainly didn't need more fanatics!

Since both Greengrass girls had been in the DA the previous year, as two of the few Slytherins that had been invited to join the group mostly due to their shared dislike of Umbridge, Harry could contact them and perhaps gain some additional insight. They might become suspicious and think that he was acting on the behalf of Dumbledore on the other hand, that could severe the mutual respect they had slowly built up last year.

There truly seemed to be nothing to do. Perhaps he should summon Dobby to see if the elf had time to talk. Harry really needed to get out from here and that fast!

-.-.-.-

Two more days passed in the same pace, the time was spent mostly reading in the book and sharing some of his theories with Ginny and Luna, even if they had yet had time to call another meeting. Its content was simply fascinating! Well, that and slightly disturbing. Dobby had been strangely absent, as had the guard from the Order that was observing his every move.

After having left Harry alone out of fear the Dursley's had started to realise that his hidden guardians were missing. The atmosphere was once more downright nasty as it had been during his childhood. Due to this Harry kept his wand close to him at all times, especially since his cousin never truly had outgrown his fondness for Harry hunting. Would he ever?

Harry's capacity to love Muggles did certainly not grow at his stay on Privet Drive, after that night especially so. He had been responsible for the death of several people, and perhaps Dumbledore was right: killing rips the soul apart. He really wanted his to stay whole though, not that one should be able to actually split once soul on purpose- that would be grotesque, right?

It was true though that his morality had taken a huge blow, something that scared him. Harry did certainly not want to turn into an insane murderer without a conscience, thank you very much! He really had to talk to someone about this, someone that could be trusted but would neither instantly judge nor forgive him. That ruled out Sirius, Dumbledore and he couldn't trust Hermione with this, then who? Professor Lupin perhaps, he had been willing to teach him the Patronus spell and wasn't as blind to his less pleasing sides as Sirius was.

-.-.-.-

One day though, with Harry's wand forgotten upstairs, Dudley saw his change to take his revenge on his favourite punching bag. After all, hitting kids was no way near as fun as tormenting his cousin. No one took his favourite pastimes from him and lived happily to tell the tale after all! The freak would pay.

It was first when Dudley's fist collided with the back of his head realised his mistake.

Then all went black.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well wizard chat on parchment, I hope that it wasn't to annoying to read. Either way I haven't planned on writing much in that fashion, since I find it harder to focus on. Like it, hate it? Please review and tell me how I can improve my writing and make this a more pleasant experience for us all. I am still learning after all.

**Also:** I haven't decided on my secondary parings, so if there is certain characters you want to see together please tell me. Who knows, I might love it and use it. Hermione will not be paired with anyone though.

Until next time!


End file.
